


You should sing more often // Changlix

by kirionthescene



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rating teen for language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changlix waHOO, felix can SING, just guys being dudes, really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirionthescene/pseuds/kirionthescene
Summary: Changbin hears Felix sing for the first time and, quite literally, falls in love.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	You should sing more often // Changlix

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !! 
> 
> For all of us struggling Stray Kids stannies, I wrote this back in late 2017/early 2018. Therefore, a lot of it takes place back when they first debuting, so you'll notice a lot of old situations and problems. 
> 
> Just to note, we've all lost an important member so let's give a moment of silence for our God, Woojin! (I won't take him out of this story because it doesn't feel right).

You see, Felix wasn't the singing type. Whenever he would sing, he would always make sure that he was alone, which he rarely ever was. Usually, being alone meant staying in the practice room after everyone had already called it a day and went back to the dorms.

Personally, Felix didn't think he could sing all that well. He didn't think he was bad, but compared to the other members, he didn't think his voice was exceptionally good either. Of course, anyone and everyone who happened to hear him sing would disagree, considering his singing voice was truly amazing and unique.

Changbin just so happened to be one of those special people who got to hear him sing.

Late one afternoon, Felix found himself all alone in the dorms. Everyone had left to do their own thing, which left Felix rather satisfied. When you live with eight teenage boys, you never really get any peace and quiet, unless it's at night (which is still pretty noisy considered almost all of them had never even heard of 'sleep' before).

Felix always used his free time studying Korean or practicing his rapping, even though the other members always told him to take it easy. Sometimes he would study for hours, hunched over a desk with multiple sheets of paper covered in Hangul and eraser shavings. When he would stay up late trying to cram the unknown language into his head, he would often fall asleep in uncomfortable positions, which always resulted in him waking up with aches and pains.

Other times, he would wake up with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a pillow under his head. His papers would be stacked neatly beside him, his pencils laying beside the stack. He often had to thank Chan, Woojin, or Changbin for this.

The other members worried that he pushed himself too hard, but Felix constantly reminded everyone that he was fine. Felix was always a hard worker, even if he did overwork himself to the point of crying.

He decided to spend his time relaxing instead of staring at the useless paperwork that seemed to stress him out more than actually help. He walked over to the couch, grabbing the remote from the coffee table before flopped down onto the couch. He laid there for a while, scrolling through all the channels that didn't interest him even in the slightest.

He huffed out a sigh, growing tired of flipped through all the channels that made his head hurt from trying to understand the words. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, unlocked it and instantly opened up Instagram for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

As he scrolled through his feed, he saw pictures of himself and the others. Most of the pictures were posted by fans, which Felix had to admit was quite nice.

One thing that always seemed to pop up was the pictures of both him and Changbin. Many of the fans seemed to really enjoy the two together, which made Felix smile nonetheless. At one point, every photo that he saw was of him and Changbin, which was always tagged as Changlix or Changpil. Felix would be lying if he said he avoided clicked on the tags himself.

At the thought of Changbin, Felix would always get confused. He didn't really know how he felt towards the older, but Felix knew that it wasn't a platonic feeling. He was definitely aware of the fact that he liked males, females and everyone in between, so liking Changbin wasn't that big of a deal to him. For some reason, he grew rather attached to Changbin, even though he was somewhat mean the first time they met. Changbin would always call Felix annoying, but this never seemed to bother the younger. This only made Felix want to latch onto him even more than before. Eventually, Changbin got used to all the hugs and cuddles, sometimes even initiating the small touches every now and again.

After about an hour or two, Felix started to grow bored again. He stood up, making his way into the kitchen to get a snack.

Upon entering, he noticed just how unkempt the kitchen looked. He mentally cursed the other members for not being more thoughtful and clean, deciding that he should clean up a little.

He gathered all the dirty dishes, placing them next to the sink to wash later. He grabbed the trash can and walked over to the table, picked up all the stray trash that lay around.

After he was finished picking up all the trash, he moved over to the sink once again, getting the dishwater ready.

As he scrubbed at the dishes, he couldn't help but release a few hums and move back and forth to the beat of A Little Braver by New Empire, which happened to be his favourite song. Soon the small hums turned into singing with so much passion that if anyone were to hear him, they would tear up, most definitely.

And this is exactly what had happened to a certain someone.

Changbin had arrived at the dorm sooner than expected, which wasn't all that surprising. He went out to shop for some new sweaters and pants and then out to eat at a new restaurant that opened up not too long ago. He spent the day alone, feeling the need to get away from everyone for a while. It wasn't until he had already started eating that he realized just how lonely he felt.

Personally, he didn't mind being by himself. But nowadays, being alone just felt... weird. He was just so used to all the members, especially Felix, that being all by himself made him feel kind of lonely. For some reason, when he started to eat his food, he started to miss Felix. He then scolded himself for not bringing the younger with him for the day.  
Changbin, did in fact, have a huge crush on the freckled boy. All the other members knew, due to the fact that Changbin only really let Felix cuddle up to him. They even had special nicknames for each other. Changbin will never forget about this one time when Jisung had called Changbin a nickname that Felix used, causing Felix to tackle Jisung and rant about how he was the only one allowed to use the nickname, as a joke of course...

As Changbin entered the house, he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. He knew Felix was home, but usually, he was in the practice room shoving all the Korean words and phrases in his head, so this was a bit odd.

He kicked his shoes off, soon removing his jacket to hang it on the coat rack.

As he made his way to the main room, he heard the sounds from the kitchen more clearer, growing a little confused. He heard the sound of... singing? This didn't seem like a Felix thing.

Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he made his way to the kitchen to investigate.

If he was being honest, he wasn't really expecting to see Lee Felix, the one he thought about so often, singing to a song that he didn't recognize. Felix had his back turned towards him, letting the notes flow from his mouth in such a heavenly voice that Changbin almost cried. The song just matched his voice so well, Changbin was left completely and utterly starstruck.

Whenever the others encouraged Felix to sing, he would always kindly brush it off and refuse, his excuse always being "I'm not all that good, I swear". Changbin, at that moment, could do nothing but admire the boy standing a few feet away from him. He could feel himself falling in love with his voice, but not just his voice. No, he could feel himself falling for Felix. Yes, the younger could be annoying at times, but Changbin honestly couldn’t care less. He would take annoying Felix any day if it meant that the feelings he felt towards Felix were mutual.

As Felix rinsed off the last cup, he placed it on the mat to dry with all the rest of the dishes. Turning around, he stopped mid-note, immediately wishing he could disappear. Changbin stood there, leaning against the doorframe with a shy smile pulled at his lips, his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

Felix felt his face grow hot, followed by a small laugh from Changbin. Feeling the embarrassment flow through him, he brought his hands to his face, trying to hide from Changbin's gaze.

"I am so sorry you had to hear that," Felix rushed, shaking his head and sinking back against the counter.

Changbin walked towards Felix, wrapping his hands around the younger boys wrists, pulling his hands away. "Why are you sorry, Lix?"

Felix didn't think it was possible to blush this hard, but here he was, blushing like mad in front of the one person Felix ever truly liked. "Be- uh, Because my singing... it's not that-"

"I swear to God- if you say that your singing isn't good, I will kick your ass," Changbin laughed, the sound causing Felix's heart to stop. "Your voice- it's... beautiful."

Felix forced out a laugh. "You're just saying that,"

Changbin sighed, letting his hands drift from Felix's wrists to his hands without thinking. "No, I'm not. Lee Felix, your voice is literally the most amazing sound I have ever heard, okay? If you think, for even a second, that I didn't lowkey just fall in love with you right then, then I'm going to have to change your mind somehow," He laughed at himself for saying those things. Although he said it in a joking manner, he meant every word he said. He meant all of it and he hoped Felix could see that.

"You should sing more often," He smiled sweetly. "It really suits you."

Felix smiled, looking down at their hands. He had to admit, holding Changbin's hands never ceased to make his stomach erupt with butterflies. He squeezed Changbin's hands lightly in his own. "Binnie, I have a question,"

"Yeah?"

"How the fuck did you manage to come inside so quietly?"

Changbin threw his head back in a laugh, finding it hard to keep himself from hugging the boy in front of him. "Because I'm not loud and obnoxious, like you,"

Felix gasped dramatically, hitting Changbin's upper arm. This action made the older laugh and let out a small "Ow!" before smacking Felix in the chest.

"Don't call me obnoxious! You know you love it," Felix said, as Changbin turned around and made his way into the living, Felix following close behind.

"But do I?" Changbin teased, turning his head a little towards Felix, smirking. He sat down on one end of the couch, expecting Felix to sit beside him.

"Yes, you do. Now cuddle me, I need attention," Felix laid down, placing his head in Changbin's lap. Changbin laughed at his clinginess. Of course, this was normal Felix behaviour. But hey, he wasn't complaining.

A little while later, Changbin had his full attention on the T.V. in front of him, one of his hands playing with the soft strands of hair belonging to Felix. Felix had somehow managed to fall asleep after mindlessly scrolling through his phone. To Changbin, these were his favourite moments. He loved being able to peacefully be with Felix without the other members constantly teasing them. But of course, all peaceful moments must come to an end eventually.

Changbin sighed as he heard the loud yell of Jisung and Chan outside the door. Felix's face scrunched up as he moved a little, causing Changbin to run his hand through his hair more comfortingly. Felix's face instantly relaxed, making Changbin smile with a loving gaze.

"Yo, we're ho-" Minho was cut off by Changbin shushing him rather aggressively.

"Felix is trying to sleep! Keep it down,"

Minho let out a small laugh, he and the rest of the boys walked over to where the two were currently sitting, checking out their current position. Jisung smirked to himself before breaking the silence. "So, did you confess yet?"

This earned a few chuckles from everyone.

"Oh my God, get out." Changbin was started to get a little pissed. I mean, who could blame him?

Jisung laughed again and raising his arms in defense. "Hey, I was just asked a question! No need to get upset, Mr. I-don't-know-how-to-express-my-love-for-Felix,"

Changbin groaned, which made Felix shift a little bit. He immediately stopped moving and ran his hands through Felix's hair once again, making Felix relax once more.

"I'm sorry, but that was really cute," Seungmin awed, as Jeongin started to make vomiting sounds. This earned some glared, one from Changbin for being too loud.

"Let him sleep, guys. Plus, Changbin needs to spend more time with his boo thang," Chan winked, Changbin instantly cringing at his choice of words. Although he said it in english, he knew all too well what he said and what it meant. Woojin and Hyunjin laughed quietly, both giving Chan a high five.

"I hate all of you," Changbin rolled his eyes, which made all the boys laugh.

The laughter was a little too loud, bringing Felix to shift once again, but this time, he opened his eyes to look up at Changbin.

"Binnie?" His voice came out low, showing a much stronger accent than usual.

Changbin smoothed his hands over his hair. "I'm here, Lix. You can go back to sleep now, okay?"

And with that, Felix nodded his head and then closed his eyes.

Silence filled the room, everyone trying their best to stay as quiet as possible. Although the boys did enjoy picking on each other, it was rare to see Felix sleep comfortably. All the members cared for him dearly, so finally seeing him sleep with such a relaxed face made everyone pretty happy.

Changbin sighed. A part of him just wanted to drag Felix to his room so they could both sleep peacefully, but knowing the members, he would never hear the end of that story.

"He's really adorable when he's sleeping," Hyunjin suddenly said, the other members nodded their heads in agreeance. "I'm gonna take some pictures."

He looks adorable all the time, Changbin thought to himself.

Hyunjin took out his phone, snapped a few pictures of the two and then getting some of Felix. As he was taking pictures, all the others gathered around to look at Hyunjin's phone as he snapped the pictures.

"You have to send these to the group chat," Chan said, laughing to himself. Hyunjin instantly nodded his head and smirked as he noticed the unamused expression on Changbin.

Just as Woojin opened his mouth to say something, he was cut off by Changbin.

"You guys are ridiculous, you know that? Get out before you wake him up again," he was really annoyed at this point.

"Yeah sure, but are we going to ignore the fact that they probably use those nicknames all the time when we're not around?" Woojin chuckled, the question making the other members laugh quietly.

"I swear to God, as soon as Felix wakes up and I can stand properly, you're all dead,"

All the boys laughed quietly and ran away to their bedrooms, trying to avoid the strong glares coming from Changbin.

As he heard the doors close one by one, he looked down at the bundle of freckles and sunshine sleeping on his lap. He smoothed his hair back a few times, admiring every inch of his face.

Changbin truly did enjoy everything about the younger. He loved how shy he could get, especially when the other members would praise his rapping skills. Although Felix did have a slight accent when he rapped, it made the older happy to hear his voice.

He loved the little smiles Felix would give him when they lock eyes. He loved when Felix would laugh, which always resulted in him hiding it with his hands. He loved when Felix's eyes would light up whenever he talked about his home back in Australia. He especially loved when Felix would teach him English phrases, and how he would smile when  
Changbin used them in conversations with the other members.

You see, Changbin always had something new to love about him. Today would mark a new day, for he had literally fallen in love with his voice.

Changbin carefully rested his hand on Felix's face, running his thumb along the scattered constellation of freckles. He noticed how Felix's eyelashes laid against the upper part of his cheeks, and the way his nose would twitch softly in his sleep. 

The light touch had broken Felix from his sleeping state, his eyes fluttering open. Changbin quickly removed his hand, his face flushed red from embarrassment.

"There was- uh, an eyelash on your cheek," He instantly cursed at himself for hesitating.

Felix smiled brightly, before closing his eyes for a split second. "What time is it?" he asked in a sleep-ridden voice, opening his eyes to look up at Changbin once again. He loved when Changbin blushed. It was probably the one thing he actually looked forward to in his day if he was being completely honest. 

"It's almost 8 o'clock," Changbin replied, as Felix let out a yawn. He smoothed Felix's hair back for the last time, watching a smile appear on the younger's face. "You were asleep for almost 2 hours. Are you still sleepy?"

Felix nodded his head and stuck out his bottom lip, making Changbin let out a small chuckle.

"If you want, I can leave so you can get some sle-"

"No, Binnie, stay with me," Felix whined, turning so he was facing Changbin instead of laying flat on his lap.

Changbin smiled and nodded his head. "Okay, I'll stay, but we need to move into a different position because my left leg is numb as fuck right now." He laughed.

Felix smiled and nodded his head as he sat up, giving Changbin the opportunity to get more comfortable. As Changbin started to move, Felix lazily rubbed his eyes, stretching his body and letting out yet another yawn.

Changbin had laid down, making grabbing hands towards Felix to come and lay on his chest which Felix happily did. He crawled over to Changbin, resting his head on his chest whilst wrapping his arms around his waist. Changbin draped his arms around the younger boy lightly, laying his head back on one of the couch pillows.

"Why didn't we just go to your bed or mine?" Felix asked, his eyes closed as he felt sleep slowly start to take over again. 

"Eh, too lazy," Changbin hummed out, growing tired himself. At least the couch was extremely comfortable for sleeping on and he wouldn't have to worry about his back hurting in the morning.

Felix laughed at his response, nodding his head to agree. "Good night, Binnie."

"Night, Lix." Changbin sighed happily, Felix snuggling closer to his chest. Changbin started to wonder if Felix could hear his heartbeat speeding up.


End file.
